The Life Of Adam Torres chapter 1
by degrassifan13
Summary: "Gracie come play with this doll"  "No i want monster Truck"  This is basically about Adam when he was 5 all the way till 15
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Hey guy's this is a fanfiction on Adam again but it's going to start off when he's like 5 and then on and on untill he's 15, i dont know how this is going to phan out but lets hope i can do it good...HERE IT GOES...btw ill be posting pt 7 of my other story up soon soo sorry about the dely and sorry that this is so short,it'll be longer next time...btw again TODAYS MY B-DAY WOO**

**Adam 5 Years old**

"Gracie sweety go get your dollie" Miss Carmen said while watching 5 other kids in her DayCare class

"No, I want monster truck" Gracie replied sounding mad, Miss Carmen sighed and let the little girl have the monster truck not knowing why she would want to play with that Nasty toy, Miss Carmen looked at the clock

"Okay kids time to line up to go outside, boys on one side of the wall girls on the other come on!" giving some of the kids a gentle push to get them moving Miss Carmen Looked at the girls section

"Where's Gracie" one of the little girls pointed and there enough Gracie was on the boys side, sighing she picked Gracie up and took her to the girls side kicking and Screaming while thinking _"Im going to have to talk to Gracies mom about this behaviour"_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Mrs Torres was watching Gracie play with blocks when the phone rang

"Hello Torres residence"

"Hi Mrs Torres this is Miss Carmen from the DayCare, I was just wondering if Gracie has been acting strange lately?"

"No not that i am aware of, why?"  
"Well she seems that she wants to be like on of the boys, she'll line up by the boys side, and play with monster trucks"

"Thank you for your concern Miss Carmen i'll look into it" Mrs Torres hangs up the phone and goes over to Gracie who's quietly playing with her blocks

"Gracie come here sweety"  
"what mommy"

"Honey lets go shopping i'll let you pick one toy out and we can go shopping for you Kidnergarden clothes" Said Mrs Torres thinking this would be a good opertunity to show Miss Carmen that Gracie's a normal 5 year old girl

"Yay shopping" Gracie said happily, rushing to get her shoes on

...AT THE MALL...

"Mommy can i get this?" Gracie asked holding up a G.I. Joe doll at the toy store

"Gracie wouldnt you rather have this?" Mrs Torres held a Barbie up to her daughter

"No i want G.I. Joe mommy he's so cool, I want to be just like him"

"Gracie you can't be like G.I Joe, he's a boy, and your a girl" when she said that Gracie automatically stopped smiling and looked like she was about to cry

"Ok fine we can get him" Mrs Torres paid for the doll and they walked out of the store

"Gracie sweety lets go to the clothes store and get your school clothes"  
"Aww i dont wanna, cant we go eat im hungry"

"After we get your clothes" They walked into a kid clothes store

"May I help you?" The sales lady asked them

"Yes we need clothes for school"

"This way to the girls section" Mrs Torres followed and when she looked behind her to grab Gracie's hand, she was already in another direction, heading straight towards the Guy section

"Gracie over here" Mrs Torres yelled to her daughter and Gracie sighed and followed her mom to the girls clothes.

**Authors Note: Hey guy's this is another sorta short chaper..and the next chapter will be Adam when he's still Gracie but he's 9 in the next one:):) please Review THANKS, I Was going to volunteer at the DayCare today but decided aganst it beacuse i dont feel to well...but im going in tomorow**


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Hey guy's im so sorry i haven't posted a new chapter...i have been dealing with a lot of stuff lately...like Ive been sick for a whole week:(...i also have tons of stress on me..i just bought a guitar so i wanna learn how to play it...i have a job now so its taking time...i have been having writers block so im sorry and i will try and post a new chapter as soon as possible, just thought i'd let you know that and that i haven't given up:)...btw who watched Degrassi OMG im soo in love with Adam,Bianca,Fiona,Eli sooo much more:) and i will probably buy the DVD when it comes out for this season:) that will be a first for me lol...alright guys i'll try and post a new chapter up soon i promise:):) thanks for your support:):)**


	4. Chapter 4

...9 Year old Gracie/(POV)...

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY GRACIE" Mrs Torres, Mr torres and Drew yelled while Gracie was still asleep, She woke up fast when they yelled that and smiled at them

"Thanks guys but did you have to wake me up so early" she said while looking at there smiling faces, her mom had gotten married a year ago to a really nice man, and his Son is her best friends now, Drew's only 1 year older then her and is the nicest older brother ever in her opinion.

"Gracie open this, i bought it with my own money" 10 year old Drew said eagerly shoving a gift in Gracies hand

"Oh my gosh its the first ever edition of X-men Drew i love it" Gracie said getting off her bed and giving Drew a hug, he was still the only one in her family who understood her Comic book adiction.

"Here Gracie, this is from me and your mom" Mr. Torres said handing her a box, she opend it and saw a pink skirt and a pink t-shirt and her smile fadded

"Mommy, Daddy, why can't i wear different clothes?"

"What do you mean sweetie" Mrs. Torres asked looking worried

"W..well why can't i wear what Drew wears?"

"Beacuse your a girl Gracie and Drew's a boy"

"Ok..". After they had cake Gracie went back upstairs and locked herself in her room, she quickly took the new pink outfit off of her and threw it on the floor, and looked at Herself in the mirror,_"Why do i have to look like this"_ she thought and put on a baggy pair of shorts and a big t-shirt that she took from Drew's closet and looked at herself Again, and liked the way she looked.

_A week after Gracie's B-Day_

"Gracie im going to run to the store, Drew's at football practice and daddy's at work, are you ok to stay by yourself sweety" Mrs. Torres asked walking into a sick Gracie's Room.

"Yes mommy im fine"

"Ok i'll be gone for about an hour call my cell if you need me" and with that she left.

Gracie got out of bed as soon as the car pulled out and once again changed into "Her secret clothes" and then looked at her long hair and got upset, "why do i have to have Stupid long hair" she thought finding a pair of scissors and cutting her hair until it was very short, almost as short as Drew's, she smiled at her appearance.

"Gracie im home, come help me with the groceries!" Mrs. Torres yelled

"I..im coming!" she quickly made sure her baggy shirt and shorts fit right and her hair was good and walked downstairs to help her mom out

"Gracie can you put..." Mrs. Torres trailed off looking at her daughter  
"Gracie WHAT DID YOU DO TO YOUR HAIR! and..and your wearing Drews clothes"

"Mommy i want to be called Adam i..i think im a boy..i mean im in the wrong body mommy"

"Gracie what are you talking about"  
"Adam" Adam corrected

"We'll have this discussion tonight during dinne Gracie now go upstairs right now" With that Adam walked up the stairs feeling happy for the first time in a long time.

**Author's Note: Guy's im sooo sorry this has taken sooo long to get out...ive had major writors block..i'll try and post sooner**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok i know Adam already figured his name out..but i'm putting it where he didn't so him and Drew have to try and find a name:)**

"Gracie mom wants you for dinner" Drew says knocking on his door

"I'm not coming out of my room ever ever again, and don't call me Gracie!"

"What why not G-" Drew trailed off as he opened the door and took a look at his step sister, _"Short hair, baggy clothes, she looks like a boy"_ Drew thought

"Drew please don't laugh or call me Gracie, i..i think i'm a boy, no i know im a boy i looked it up im an FTM, it means that i was umm just born in the wrong body and don't have the right body parts please don't hate me Drew please help me talk to Mommy about this i tried to talk to her..but she wouldn't listen" Adam rambled on

"Hey hey it's ok i would never hate you, and plus i've always wanted a little brother" He said coming up to him

"R..really" He looked up with tearful eyes at Drew

"Of course but now we have to figure out a name for you bro"

"Hmm, Bob?"

"No"  
"Billy?"  
"No"

"Jim?"  
"Gross Drew"

"George?"  
"No"  
"Ughh how about Adam?" Drew asked getting ready to give up

"YES Adam it's such a cool name, i love it Drew" Drew smiled down at his Step Brother

"Wait Adam how are you going to explain it to Mom and Dad?"  
"Oh..I was umm hoping you'd help me out with that" Adam said quietly

"Of course I'll help you talk to them bro"

"Drew! Gracie! Get down here for dinner!" There mom yelled at them and Adam flinched as he heard his former name being called.

"It'll be ok Adam lets go down and talk to them, it's now or never"

-sigh-"Ok Drew lets go" Both brothers walked out of Adams room together

**~Downstairs in the kitchen~**

"Finally guys help me set the table, Gracie get the salad and Drew~..." Mrs. Torres trailed off as she looked up at her..Daughter?

"Gracie..what..what the hell are you wearing? i told you to take that outfit off NOW"

"Mom I'm not Gracie anymore, my names Adam and I'm not taking these clothes off i'm a boy not a girl mommy please try and understand this" Drew stood By his step brothers side the whole time

"Gracie if this is some kind of a joke it's not funny"

"It's not a joke mommy..I'm an FTM, Female to Male Transgender"

"Ok lets all sit down and talk about it like human beings" Mr. Torres said so they all sat down and talked about it Adam was happy that his dad and brother Were cool about it, but he also noticed that his mom didn't talk during there discussion

**Guy's i am so sooo terribly sorry about not posting sooner...I have been super busy..but i will try and post again soon:) Reviews make me happy:) and does anyone have any predictions about the new Degrassi episodes coming up?**


End file.
